Modifiable lifestyle factors play an important role in the development of HTN. Health beliefs strongly influence preventive health behaviors (PHB), yet few studies have examined the relationship among health beliefs and PHB in African Americans (AA). The purpose of this study is to investigate the relationship between HTN-related health beliefs and selected PHB (physical activity and dietary fat intake) in overweight and obese AA women. Using mixed methods and a descriptive design, a community sample of 82 women without a diagnosis of HTN, who are not menopausal will be recruited from predominantly AA churches. Demographic data as well as information about HTN-related health beliefs and PHB (7 Day Physical Activity Recall & Eating Styles Questionnaire) will be collected. A subset of women will be interviewed about perceptions of HTN-related symptoms and what motivates them to engage in PHB. Hypotheses will be tested using Pearson r correlation coefficients and hierarchical multiple regression analysis. Interview data will be content analyzed for emerging themes. The results of this study may serve as a basis for future research focused on culturally sensitive interventions to reduce HTN risk in women. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]